Hedging Bets
by tvd-fan-klefan-lover
Summary: Ric doubts the feelings between him and the cerulean-eyed vampire. Damon was probably just using him right? That's why he didn't tell Elena. He was hedging his bets. But was he really? Dalaric, M/M, don't read if it squicks lovies. R&R please
1. Hedging Bets

Another two-shot I did ages ago. Watching Dalaric videos is helping me start writing them again but Delijah has stolen my heart, run away with it, and hidden it in fucking Egypt or something. Damn those smexy vampires and their sexual tension

Anyway, part two is coming up soon and will be longer, I promise. Enjoy. AU at the end of part 2

* * *

He hadn't seen Damon for a couple of days. That wasn't unusual. Ever since Stefan had left Damon had been more withdrawn, even when they had been alone. What was unusual was the bitter taste in his mouth and the flare of jealousy when his traitorous mind whispered Damon wasn't with him because he was with Elena. Why would Damon need an alcoholic history teacher/mostly-retired vampire hunter when Elena was there, ready for the taking?

Ric sighed, staring down at the stack of essays he was supposed to be grading. He shouldn't be jealous. He'd known when they'd gotten into this mess, back when they were just as likely to fight as to fuck that Damon had some serious feelings for Elena. And after everything she'd gone through she deserved someone good in her life. So why did the thought of them together, despite what everything his mind said, make him boil with anger?

After another minute of staring at the essays he gave up, moving to his bed. He stripped off his shirt and jeans as he went, slipping under the sheets in his boxers and trying to ignore the steadily-growing part of him that craved having a cool body next to his. Who was he trying to kid? Damon had just been hedging his bets all along. Being a hunter made him a novelty and that's the only reason Damon had picked him.

Ric's eyes closed with a pained sigh before he fell into a fitful sleep. He didn't know how wrong he was about the cerulean-eyed vampire. He really didn't.

* * *

Any guesses on the next chapter? Yes, this idea probably has been done before but I don't mind. I wrote this bit really early on the morning on my phone for my FB friends and transferred to the computer so yeah, kinda short

~Klefan-Lover


	2. Admissions

Part two of Hedging Bets. Not as long as it was meant to be but whatever

* * *

"What do you want Damon?" Ric ground out, shooting a glare at the vampire slipping into the bar stool next to him.

The pale blue eyes narrowed slightly before he retorted, "I thought you'd be happy to see me. We haven't talked in weeks."

As he said 'talked' his pale hand casually slid onto Ric's thigh, squeezing lightly and the message couldn't be clearer. Damon had only gone looking for him so he could get laid. He didn't care about him.

"I know," he muttered, pushing Damon's hand away. "I didn't want to talk to you. I had more important things to do."

The vampire frowned, eyes narrowing, as he asked, "What's more important? Grading poorly-written essays that are so bad you have to drink to read them?"

Ric glared, downing his drink with a slight grimace before standing and snapping, "Unlike you, I have to work for a living Damon. I can't just wink and get whatever I want."

He opened his mouth to protest, to remind the teacher he had offered time and time again to turn him so he wouldn't have to work but Ric turned, walking towards the door quickly. His shoulders were hunched and his hands were shoved deep in his pockets, something everyone knew meant 'leave me the fuck alone, I don't want to talk'. Of course, Damon hadn't survived this long by being docile and actually listening when someone said 'go away'.

He quickly moved across the room, barely staying within the confines of human speed, and grabbed the teacher's arm in a tight grip. Ric jerked away, ramming his other side into the doorframe with a wince before he quickly moved outside, trying to ignore Damon.

"What aren't you telling me?" the vampire snapped, following Ric to his car and slamming the door shut before he could get in.

The hazel eyes looked everywhere but Damon before he mumbled, "We're over. I'm sick of this whole friends-with-benefits thing. It's not working."

It was such a girly thing to say Ric winced, waiting for the mocking comment. When one didn't hit him he hesitantly met Damon's eyes, amazed to see the hurt there. This wasn't what he had been expecting at all. Anger, laughter maybe, a bit of violence all made sense. This look of hurt, of betrayal, wasn't what he had wanted.

"I don't offer to turn people I just happen to be fucking, not anymore," he ground out, eyes darkening and blanking out. They were cold and hard, just like they had been when Damon had killed him so long ago. The first time that is. "Why the fuck do you think I don't care?"

"Elena." The word tumbled from his mouth before he could stop it and he braced for a hit from the vampire.

"She's my brother's, not mine," Damon growled out, folding his arms. Despite his claim, his eyes filled with a hint of anger and remorse and that made Ric's heart sink even further. He knew, deep down, that Damon would always love Elena. That didn't mean it didn't hurt. It was like Damon was driving a stake into his chest all over again.

Damon sighed before snapping, "Why would you think I was in love with her? I was trying to keep her alive!"

"Then why are we a secret Damon?" Ric asked, voice weaker than he liked. "Aren't you ashamed of me or some stupid shit like that?"

The vampire didn't answer for a second, just staring at his lover, before he grabbed Ric's arm and dragged him inside roughly. He struggled, not sure what the vampire was planning, before watching incredulously as Damon lithely jumped up onto the bar, trying to pull the teacher up with him but he ripped his arm free.

The vampire rolled his eyes before announcing, "I have something to say so if the lot of you could listen, I'd appreciate it."

His grandstanding caught the attention of everyone in the Grill and Damon grinned cockily. He liked being the centre of the room.

"See, most of you wouldn't know this but the beloved history teacher of Mystic Falls and I have a 'thing' as you'd call it," he announced, looking down at Ric almost-fondly. "He thinks I'm ashamed of this. Of course, we all know he's an idiot."

No one laughed and Ric was glad. This was embarrassing enough without people agreeing he was an idiot. Before he could really figure out what was going to happen Damon had hopped down and was kissing him hard, possessively. People in the room were clearly staring, shocked, disgusted and probably a variety of other emotions and neither of them cared.

Damon pulled back first for a change, trade-mark smirk dancing on his lips, "So, believe me now Saltzman?"

Ric nodded mutely, grinning like a moron and Damon laughed before gently turning him in the direction of the door, following with a jaunty wave at the shocked occupants of the Grill. No one was going to forget that particular admission anytime soon.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review

~Klefan-Lover


End file.
